Breaking Point
by Isys Luna Skeeter
Summary: Because everyone has a breaking point


**Summary:** Because everyone has a breaking point

For RiddleSnape.

 **Warnings:** Angst; Non-Beta-Read; Non Happy Ending; Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied Abuse, Implied Slash, Character Death

 **Relationships:** Implied past Harry Potter/Voldemort

* * *

 **Breaking Point**

It hurt.

It'd started long before, when he was still a child. The neglect, the verbal abuse, the threatening of physical abuse... it only grew worse as he grew. Not that he remembered much, most of it was erased or blocked from his memories. Which was great, don't get him wrong, but he wondered how bad had it been...

It hurt.

Then his godfather appeared. He was great. The perfect man... except that he wasn't, not anymore. Azkaban had taken a troll on him...

It hurt.

Life was well enough. He'd finally gotten someone, he was in love and was loved back for what he was.

It hurt.

Then life went in turn for the worse. He was needed away, thanks to his godfather who almost died on his arms, and lost his lover since he couldn't be around anymore.

It hurt.

He broke down hard. Crying attacks, panic attacks... you name it he'd most likely had it.

It hurt.

He lost everything, friends, a place - being forced to return to his uncles. Although he found friends where he'd never thought he'd find. One of them on the same day his ex broken up with him. It still hurt, but they'd made it better.

It hurt.

He cried, he cried his eyes out. He couldn't believe he'd let himself fall for another person so close after being broken up with barely seven months prior. Hell, they'd become friends on the day he'd been broken up with!

It hurt.

He was finally becoming all right. He had a lover who loved him back and he was doing everything in his power to move close to him. Not to mention his friend who quickly become his best friend.

It hurt.

Having to stay away from everyone was the hardest thing to do. Between getting sick, his godfather getting a turn for the worse and his inhability to contact people, he didn't contact his friends and lover for almost two months non-stop.

It started to become numb.

Then when he did manage to speak back, his lover had broken up with him and started to change one hundred and eighty degrees. Only person who still spoken to him was his new best friend, since he'd practically lost almost everyone else because of his late relationship. And then... he was forced to force his godfather in St Mungos in order to get better. Did he mention the constant belittling he received every day of his family for being unable of being a person?

Tears rolled down his cheeks as he petted his white owl.

People wondered why the thoughts started. It could be stated because of the childhood family abuse. It could be because of the constant bullying at school both from students and professors alike. Maybe because of the rape. Maybe because of his godfather. Or even because of the constant belittling he received at his own house... but it could also be because of the reason he cried when he realised he was in love again.

He was happy to be in love and with someone. But he had problems, a background with a complicated story and it wouldn't be easier to pass it. It wouldn't be that for being with him that he'd be okay. Actually the simple fact that he kept saying that he'd never broke up with him it would've to be the other way around was the only thing that kept him happy. Until he realized he'd lost everything in two months that he couldn't be around... Just like the first time.

Yes, he was happy to be with him. But did his lover remember the fact that he'd _met_ him at His worse? That being depressed doesn't mean he'd become all right just because he'd had a lover?

Actually, the only thing that kept him upright was the thought of his lover.

Tears rolled down his face.

He could see the red in his white feathered friend/sister. He only hoped that his friend Luna would forgive him for being unable to keep up any longer with this. He was just a child who everyone expected too much...

Harry closed his eyes and let his arm fall, the red cut in there dripping to the bathroom floor of Privet Drive 4.

 **The End!**

* * *

 **A/N:** no don't worry, this isn't a suicidal note.


End file.
